NARUTO The Series : Best Friends!
by Andromeda no Rei
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau Inuzuka Kiba tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk punya pacar?/"Ne, Akamaru, tapi Tenten-senpai itu 'kan pacaran sama Neji-senpai, iya 'kan?"/"Kau berantem?"/"Nggak. Ditonjok Sakura."/Akamaru... apa kau kesepian? Gomen, ne/ONE SHOT!/R&R please?


_Because we feel the same lonelyness_

—_the same dreams..._

"_Akamaru, kita berteman ya!"_

_Company me—and all my life..._

_Let's become adult together, let's make our dreams come true—_

—_together...

* * *

_

**Al-Shira Aohoshi deviantArt**

**Proudly Presents**

**.**

**NARUTO : The Series**

**Best Friends!**

**.**

**a 2011 NARUTO Fanfiction**

**© Andromeda no Rei**

**.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**.**

**T-Rated**

**Genre :**

**Friendship/Humor/Slight Romance**

**.**

**Slight Kiba x all Konoha girls**

**.**

**Warning :**

**AU, (maybe)OOC, missedtype, abal, aneh**

**.**

**Don't like? Then get back to your world!**

**I've already warned you~**

**.**

**.

* * *

**

"_Overhead kiiiiiicckk~_!"

"_GOAAALLL_!"

Lapangan sepak bola SMA Konoha terlihat lebih ramai dari biasanya. Padahal matahari begitu terik menyinari permukaan bumi yang semakin memanas, namun seluruh anak-anak klub sepak bola tidak terpengaruh sedikit pun. Mereka sedang berlatih untuk mempersiapkan pertandingan persahabatan dengan SMA Suna bulan depan. Tampak beberapa pemain cadangan juga dengan semangatnya berlatih menggiring bola, dan dua orang menejer klub yang sedang sibuk membagikan botol-botol air minum kepada pemain senior.

"_Yosh_, teman-teman! Ayo latihan lagi!" seorang pemuda dengan model rambut mirip batok kelapa dan alis tebal serta bentuk mata yang cukup unik, Rock Lee, siswa kelas 3-4, naik ke atas tiang gawang. Sebelah tangannya yang mengepal diacungkan ke udara. "Jangan lemas! Ayo semangat!"

"Baik, _taichou_~!"

"Bagus! Itu baru namanya semangat masa muda!" Lee melompat turun dan kembali berlatih dengan beberapa pemain kelas 1.

"_Yare yare_..." Uzumaki Naruto, pemain dari kelas 2-5, memperhatikan kapten kesebelasan sekolahnya itu dengan pandangan aneh. "Apa-apan si alis tebal itu. Berisik sekali."

"Itu cara kapten untuk membangkitkan semangat para junior," gumam Akimichi Chouji di sela-sela kegiatannya mengunyah keripik kentang.

"Hah, aku sudah memberitahunya dari dulu." Sebuah suara _baritone_ mengagetkan kedua cowok yang malas-malasan berlatih dan justru duduk santai di bawah pohon oak itu.

"Kiba?" Naruto mendongak, melihat Inuzuka Kiba yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di belakang mereka.

"Yo," sapa Kiba sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Beritahu apa?" Chouji menanggapi pernyataan Kiba sebelumnya.

"Strategi baru, tentu saja." Kiba menyilangkan lengannya di depan dada. "Kita bisa pakai Akamaru. Kau tahu, anjing bisa berlari lebih cepat dari manusia."

"Kita nggak diperbolehkan menggunakan hewan piaraan, _baka_." Naruto mengingatkan cowok bermarga Inuzuka itu.

"Akamaru itu temanku, _idiot_," balas Kiba sewot. Ia selalu benci jika teman-temannya suka mengungkit-ungkit soal keterbatasan Akamaru dalam mengikuti kegiatan yang sama dengannya, hanya karena ia seekor anjing. "Lagian, Akamaru bisa main lebih baik bahkan dari si alis tebal itu. Iya 'kan, Akamaru?"

"Woof!" terdengar gonggongan anjing di belakang Kiba.

"Kiba, kau bawa Akamaru lagi?" Naruto memegangi kepala pirangnya, panik. "Ya ampun, kalau Gai-_sensei_ sampai melihatnya gimana? Kau bisa dilaporkan ke kepala sekolah, bodoh!"

"Naruto benar, Kiba." Chouji menambahkan sambil terus mengunyah keripik kentangnya yang sudah tinggal separuh bungkus.

"Nggak akan ketahuan, deh," ucap Kiba santai sambil sesekali mengelus-elus belakang telinga hewan berbulu putih itu. "Aku 'kan pintar."

Naruto _sweatdrop_. "Terserah kau sajalah."

"Woooiii~! Narutooo~!" Tampak Lee, dari kejauhan memanggil Naruto sambil melambaikan sebelah tangannya. "Latihan, Naruto! Cepat ke siniiii~!"

"Ahh, kepala batok itu berisik sekali!" Naruto menggerutu seraya beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju gedung utama. "Aku ada janji makan siang sama Hinata. Bilangin _taichou_, yaa. _Jya_~"

"He? Makan siang bersama katanya?" Kiba menatap punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh dan menghilang di belokan koridor dengan tatapan heran. "Hyuuga Hinata kelas 2-2 itu, 'kan? Memangnya sejak kapan mereka pacaran?"

"Memang nggak pacaran, kok," jawab Chouji sambil terus mengunyah keripik kentangnya.

"Lalu?"

"Entahlah... kraukk... tapi... kraukk..." Chouji melanjutkan sambil terus mengunyah. "Kabar yang aku dengar, Hinata menyukai Naruto... kraukk... begitulah."

"Haa, kalau itu aku juga sudah tahu." Kiba _sweatdrop_ dan mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke lapangan—memperhatikan beberapa siswa yang sudah mulai kelelahan akibat latihan nonstop itu.

"Tapi memang mereka dekat... kraukk... iya, 'kan?" Chouji mengobok-obok isi bungkus keripik kentangnya yang sepertinya sudah kosong. "Yahh... habis..."

"Hmm, aku memang pernah lihat beberapa kali Hinata mengantarkan kotak _bento_ ke kelas sih," gumam Kiba sambil mengusap-usap dagunya. "Ternyata itu buat Naruto, ya."

"Iya, memang sering," ucap Chouji sambil celingukan mencari sesuatu. "Ooiii~! Menejer! Aku minta minum!"

"Hebat juga anak itu bisa dekat sama adik ketua OSIS." Kiba membaringkan tubuhnya, menatap awan putih yang berarak di angakasa. Tangan kanannya bergerak mengelus-elus kepala Akamaru yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau sendiri nggak nyari pacar?" tanya Chouji setelah menerima sebotol air mineral dari seorang menejer klub sepak bola dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Eh? Untuk apa?" Kiba melirik Chouji sekilas.

"Mana aku tahu," jawab Chouji asal sambil berdiri dan membersihkan celananya yang sedikit kotor karena debu. "Keisengan anak SMA, mungkin. Aku latihan duluan, yaa."

"Hn, _baka_."

Kiba masih berbaring di tempat rindang itu. Sejenak ia memikirkan kata-kata Chouji tadi. Sepele memang, tapi cukup unik untuk dapat menarik perhatiannya. Ia tertawa geli saat Akamaru menjilati pipinya beberapa kali, seolah anjing itu mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan Kiba saat ini.

"Aku nggak pa-pa, Akamaru," ucapnya pada anjing putih itu. "Aku nggak punya pacar bukan berarti aku nggak normal, iya 'kan?"

"Woof!" Akamaru mengiyakan.

Tapi detik berikutnya Kiba termenung lagi. Saat ini ia sudah 17 tahun, kelas 2 SMA. Kenapa ia sama sekali belum tertarik sedikit pun pada anak cewek? Padahal cukup banyak siswi di sekolahnya yang luyaman menarik—dan masih _single_. Ia tidak homo, kok. Kiba sadar betul akan hal ini. Karena ia bahkan jauh tidak berminat untuk memacari anak cowok di sekolah.

Ew. Kedengarannya menjijikkan.

Mungkin kata-kata Chouji ada benarnya juga. Ia selama ini terlalu sibuk bermain dengan Akamaru. Akamaru ini, Akamaru itu. Bukan karena Akamaru adalah hewan piaraan yang begitu disayanginya, bahkan mungkin lebih dari keluarganya sendiri. Tidak. Akamaru adalah temannya. Sahabatnya. Anjing setinggi pinggangnya itu selalu menemaninya kemanapun ia pergi, dalam keadaan apapun.

Jangan salahkan keluarga besar Inuzuka yang penggila anjing. Inuzuka Tsume, ibu Kiba, bahkan memelihara tiga ekor anjing sekaligus. Itu pun belum termasuk anjing piaraan kakak perempuannya yang seorang dokter hewan, Inuzuka Hana. Dan Akamaru adalah teman pertama Kiba—sejak kecil. Mereka tumbuh dan berkembang bersama.

"Tapi memangnya ada yang mau jadi pacarku, ya?" gumam Kiba sambil terus menerawang angkasa. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Akamaru?"

Akamaru hanya menelengkan kepalanya, bingung. Anjing itu mengerti perasaan bingung sahabat manusianya yang bertaring besar itu.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kutanyakan saja pada Sai?" Kiba bangkit dari tidurnya dan tersenyum menatap Akamaru yang masih memandangnya penuh tanya. "Kudengar pengetahuannya luas tentang segala hal. Mungkin dia mengerti yang seperti ini juga."

"Woof!" Akamaru menggonggong lebih keras kali ini, seolah tidak setuju dengan ide gila Kiba.

"Tenang saja, Akamaru," ucap Kiba seraya berdiri dan mengusap-usap kepala Akamaru. "Ayo! Sekarang dia pasti lagi di ruang lukis."

.

.

.

"Ah, Inuzuka?" Sai, siswa klub melukis, kelas 3-1, menaikkan kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot. "Kau ingin cari pacar?"

"Begitulah," jawab Kiba santai. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding di dekat meja buah yang sedang menjadi objek lukis Sai saat ini. "Aku cuma pengen minta saran saja, cara pedekate sama cewek. Kau tahu, aku nggak terlalu mengerti yang seperti itu."

"Aa, _souka_..." Sai tersenyum ramah, meletakkan pensilnya dan membuka kacamatanya. "Kau ingin pedekate sama cewek yang seperti apa?"

"Eh? Wah, aku belum kepikiran soal itu." Kiba menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Woof!" Akamaru kembali menggonggong protes.

"Ssstt... Tenang dulu, Akamaru." Kiba mengelus-elus belakang telinga anjing itu, menenangkannya. "Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Hn, begini saja." Sai beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan melangkah menuju sofa berwarna krem di sudut ruang lukis. Ia mengaduk-aduk isi ranselnya yang tergeletak di atas sofa itu dan mengambil sebuah buku bersampul merah muda dengan tulisan merah menyala di atasnya. "Ini."

"Ha? '_Buku Panduan untuk Menaklukkan Hati Perempuan Usia Labil Bagi Pemula_'?" Kiba _sweatdrop _membaca judul buku yang disodorkan pemuda berkulit pucat itu ke arahnya. "Buat apaan?"

"Kau bilang ingin tahu cara pedekate sama cewek," jawab Sai santai. Ia memakai kembali kacamatanya. "Di situ ada berbagai cara untuk berbagai tipe cewek."

"_Soukana..._"

"Woof!"

"Iya, Akamaru. Kau sudah nggak sabar, ya." Kiba menepuk-nepuk kepala Akamaru yang hanya setinggi pinggangnya itu. "Baiklah, terima kasih banyak. Aku duluan."

"Hn, nggak masalah," jawab Sai sambil memamerkan senyum khasnya, membuat Kiba _sweatdrop_ sejenak sebelum akhrinya bergegas pergi meninggalkan ruangan berbau cat minyak itu.

.

.

.

"Woof! Woof!"

"Sssstt... Jangan keras-keras, Akamaru." Kiba dan Akamaru berjalan beriringan sambil membolak-balik halaman buku panduan yang diberikan Sai beberapa menit lalu. "Ini memang bukan koridor utama. Tapi kalau sampai ada guru yang lihat, kau bisa dikeluarkan."

"Woof." Gonggongan Akamaru sedikit mengecil. Sepertinya ia sedikit kesal karena sejak tadi tidak mendapat perhatian penuh dari sahabat manusianya itu.

"Nah, aku pedekate sama siapa ya, enaknya." Kiba bergumam sambil terus membaca buku bersampul pink itu. "Baiklah, dengan cewek yang dekat denganku saja, biar gampang."

"Woof!"

"Nggak, Akamaru. Aku nggak bakal pedekate sama teman sekelas. Tenang saja."

"Woof, woof."

"Hmm... benar juga. Kita pilih dulu kandidatnya. Menurutmu siapa saja?"

"Woof!"

"Ah, tentu saja! Hinata! Terus, terus?"

"Woof, woof!"

"Sakura dan Ino. Baiklah... Hm, bagaimana kalau satu lagi seorang kakak kelas?"

"Woof!"

"Tapi siapa, yaa..."

"Woof! Woof!"

"Tenten-_senpai_? Tentu saja!" sekilas, jika diperhatikan secara kasat mata, Inuzuka Kiba benar-benar sudah gila karena sedari tadi tampak berbincang dengan seekor anjing. Memang pembicaraan mereka terkesan saling terhubung satu sama lain, _but still_—hanya orang gila yang dengan santainya berbicara dengan hewan piaraannya di koridor sekolah, di mana setiap murid akan memperhatikannya dan mengejeknya sinting. Namun pemandangan seperti ini justru sudah menjadi kebiasaan yang wajar di kalangan kelas 2 dan 3 siswa SMA Konoha. Siapa yang tidak kenal Inuzuka Kiba? Si _Dog Freak_ yang hampir setiap hari membawa anjing kesayangannya ke sekolah secara diam-diam.

"Eh, tapi Tenten-_senpai_ 'kan pacaran sama Neji-_senpai_." Kiba ngeri sendiri membayangkan bagaimana susahnya untuk mendekati Tenten nanti. "Haaahh! Kalau begitu aku nggak boleh kalah—meski dia ketua OSIS! Aku 'kan belum coba, iya 'kan, Akamaru?"

"Woof! Woof!"

"Ahaha, _good boy_," kata Kiba sambil mengelus-elus punggung Akamaru. "_Demo..._ Kalau dipikir-pikir di antara semua targetku, cuma Tenten-_senpai_ yang statusnya _double_."

"Woof?" Akamaru menelengkan kepalanya, bingung.

"Maksudku dia sudah punya pacar, Akamaru." Kiba berkacak pinggang. "Sudah nggak _single_ lagi. _Baka._"

Tebak siapa yang bodoh? Inuzuka Kiba yang jelas-jelas tidak tahu-menahu tentang apa pun yang berhubungan dengan percintaan, dengan soknya memberitahu anjingnya sebuah penjelasan yang cukup ganjil. Bahkan Naruto pun akan _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya.

"_Yosh_! Ayo kita mulai~!"

"Woof!"

.

.

.

* * *

**Target 1 : Hyuuga Hinata, kelas 2-2, wakil ketua Klub Memasak**

Hari Pertama

"_Konnichiwa, _Hinata!" sapa Kiba pada seorang gadis berambut indigo sepunggung dengan mata _pearl_ yang sayu, saat jam makan siang, di ruang klub memasak.

"Ah, _k-ko-konnichiwa,_ Ki-Kiba-_kun_," jawab Hinata sedikit gagap. Oke, bukan sedikit. Hinata memang gagap. "A-ada apa Kiba-_kun_? Kau mencari seseorang?"

"Iya, aku mencari seorang bidadari," jawab Kiba sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada meja dapur.

"T-tapi di sini nggak ada yang seperti itu, Kiba-_kun_." Hinata bingung mendengar jawaban Kiba yang menurutnya sangat tidak rasional. Nyari bidadari di dapur? Tempat anak-anak klub memasak melakukan eksperimennya? Yang benar saja.

"Ada, ada." Kiba berusaha tersenyum semaniiiiiisss mungkin. "Bidadari itu adalah kau, Hinata."

BLUUUSH

Pipi Hinata sontak merona luar biasa, mendengar sepatah kata romantis yang belum pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya bisa terucap dari teman sejak SD-nya itu.

Hari Kedua

Hyuuga Hinata sedang duduk di bawah pohon oak di taman belakang sekolah sambil menyantap makan siangnya. Gadis kalem itu sedikit terusik tatkala mendengar sebuah suara aneh di balik semak-semak.

"Si-siapa di situ?" Hinata sedikit memundurkan posisi duduknya.

"Ini aku, Hinata." Kiba muncul dari balik semak-semak, membuat suaranya terdengar se_-gentle_ mungkin.

"Ah, Kiba-_kun._" Hinata tersenyum lega. "Kau mengagetkanku saja."

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku lapar." Kiba merangkak mendekati gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu. "Boleh aku minta?"

"Em, tentu saja, Kiba-_kun,_" jawab Hinata seraya menyerahkan kotak _bento_-nya pada cowok berambut _spiky_ itu.

"Aaamm, nyam nyam..." Kiba menyantap _bento_ makan siang Hinata dan mengunyahnya dengan penuh semangat. "Wah, ini enak sekali! Kau hebat, Hinata. Suatu saat kau pasti bisa jadi istri yang baik!"

"T-te-terima kasih, Kiba-_kun_," Hinata tersipu malu. Wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus. "N-Naruto-_kun_ juga bilang begitu."

"He?"

Hari Ketiga

Seorang gadis berperawakan anggun sedang berdiri di ambang pintu kelas 2-5, memeluk sebuah kotak _bento_ berwarna oranye cerah. Gadis itu terlihat bingung dan malu—antara masuk ke dalam kelas itu, atau hanya menunggu seseorang menghampirinya.

"Hinata!"

"Ah, Ki-Kiba-_kun_." Hinata tersenyum lega ketika melihat salah seorang yang dikenalnya di kelas itu menghampirinya.

"Wahh, tumben kau mampir ke kelasku. Ada apa?" Kiba nyengir, memperlihatkan deretan gigi-giginya yang lebih mirip gigi anjing dibandingkan gigi manusia. "_Bento_? Hmm... sepertinya enak."

"I-iya... A-apa Naruto-_kun_ ada?" Hinata menundukkan wajahnya, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah.

"Eh? Naruto?"

"Oooiii~! Hinata-_chaaann~_!" terdengar suara cempreng dari arah pojok kelas itu.

"N-Na-Naruto-_kun_!" Hinata berjalan melewati Kiba dan menghampiri Naruto. "I-ini. Aku buatkan _bento_ untukmu."

"Wahh, kelihatannya lezat!" Naruto membuka kota oranye itu dan melahap isinya. "Nyaaamm... _osishiiiiiii'ttebayo_!"

"_A-arigatou,_ Naruto-_kun_..."

CUP

Naruto mencium dahi Hinata yang tertutupi poni—di depan teman-teman sekelasnya. "Makasih ya, Hinata-_chan_! Aku sangat sayang padamu!"

"A-a-ak-aku... aku... aku juga... sangat sayang... N-Na-Naruto-_kun_..." ucap Hinata lemah, menahan gejolak aneh yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya yang sudah semerah lobster.

"Chieeeeee~~! Cikichew! Prikitiew~!"

BRUUUKK

Dan Hyuuga Hinata pingsan di tempat, bersamaan dengan paniknya Uzumaki Naruto yang dengan gelagapan membopong gadis itu ke UKS.

Kiba melongo. "Chouji!"

"Ha? Ada apa?" Chouji menghampiri Kiba sambil membuka bungkus keripik kentangnya.

"Kau bilang mereka nggak pacaran!" kata Kiba ketus.

"Tapi teman-teman sekelas bilang mereka sudah jadian kemarin," jawab Chouji santai.

"Sekelas?"

"Iya."

_My God. _Bagaimana mungkin Kiba yang notabene sekelas dengan Naruto dan Chouji tidak tahu tentang kabar jadiannya Naruto dan Hinata? Hebat.

Target : **Hyuuga Hinata** CORET

Catatan : terlalu 'polos'

* * *

.

.

.

"Woof! Woof!"

"Tenang saja, Akamaru. Aku masih belum menyerah."

.

.

.

* * *

**Target 2 : Yamanaka Ino, kelas 2-4, Klub **_**Ikebana**_

Hari Pertama

"Nah, sudah selesaaaaiii~!"

Seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang yang diikat _ponytail_ tinggi dan mata _saphire_ yang menyejukkan, berkacak pinggang menatap karya rangkaian bunganya dengan tatapan puas. "Cantik! Seperti aku!"

"Benar."

"Eh?" sebuah suara _baritone_ mengagetkan gadis _barbie-like_ itu. Ia menoleh mencari asal suara, dan mendapati seorang cowok berambut _spiky _kecoklatan yang sedang bersandar pada _frame_ pintu ruang klub _ikebana_. "Kiba?"

"Hai, Ino," sapa Kiba sambil melambaikan tangannya sekali. Ia mempertahankan senyum _cool_-nya, berusaha terlihat sekeren mungkin di hadapan Yamanaka Ino.

"Err... Hai," balas Ino sedikit grogi. Ia agak ragu, tumben sekali cowok penggila anjing itu mengunjunginya. "Sedang apa? Kau nggak latihan klub? Lee-_senpai_ bilang kalian bakal ada pertandingan bulan depan."

"Nggak hari ini," jawab Kiba asal. "Aku ingin santai sebentar."

"Hm, _soukana..._" Ino _sweatdrop_.

"Oh, ya."

"Hm?"

"Sore ini kau ada acara nggak?"

"Aah... bagaimana yaa..."

"Kencan, yuk!"

"HAH?" Ino membelalakkan matanya—kaget.

"Ugh, nggak usah teriak pake toa begitu, Ino!" Kiba menutup kedua telinganya. "Aku bisa dengar, tahu."

"Kau bodoh apa gimana, sih?" Ino berkacak pinggang dan berdecak tak percaya. "Kalau mau mengajak seorang wanita pergi kencan, jangan _to the point_ gitu!"

"Lalu?"

"Tch. _Baka yarou._ Basa basi, kek. Apa, kek."

"Baiklah, baiklah." Kiba menegakkan punggungnya dan mengambil setangkai bunga _Camellia_ merah, menyerahkannya pada Ino. "Yamanaka Ino, kau cantik sekali—bagaikan bidadari yang nyasar di hatiku yang segelap empedu..."

Ino _sweatdrop_.

"...Maka, maukah kau menemaniku jalan-jalan di daerah pertokoan Konoha sore ini?"

"Nah, begitu baru benar!"

"Jadi? Apa jawabanmu, _princess_?"

"Hah? Kau mengajakku?" Ino menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan jari telunjuknya yang berkuteks biru langit. "Nggak bisa, Kiba. Aku ada janji kencan dengan Shikamaru sore ini."

"Shikamaru? Kok Shikamaru? Sejak kapan cowok pemalas itu punya inisiatif ngajakin cewek kencan?"

"Sejak aku mamaksanya kemarin waktu pulang sekolah."

"Kenapa kau yang memaksanya?"

"Karena dia nggak pernah bersikap romantis padaku."

"Kenapa dia harus bersikap romantis padamu?"

"Karena dia pacarku, ya ampun Kiba! Kau nggak _update _banget, sih!" Ino mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya tidak sabar.

"_Nanda to_?" Kiba terbelalak. "Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak dua bulan lalu." Ino mengambil tas berwarna violetnya dan bergegas pergi. "Aku duluan, ya. Sampai nanti~!"

"Hn, sampai nanti." Kiba _sweatdrop_.

Target : **Yamanaka Ino** CORET

Catatan : terlalu 'aktif' dan 'cerewet'

* * *

.

.

.

"Woof!"

"Hah, ini belum seberapa, Akamaru. Berikutnya pasti berhasil."

"Woof! Woof!"

.

.

.

* * *

**Target 3 : Haruno Sakura, kelas 2-1, Ketua Klub Peneliti**

Hari Pertama

"Aku nggak bohong, Sasuke-_kun_, sungguh!"

"Hn, _like I care_."

"Sasuke-_kun, _tolong dengarkan dulu! Sai cuma mampir untuk menyerahkan data ilmiah."

"Bagaimana dengan sketsa gambar wajahmu yang terselip di anataranya?"

"Itu memang hobinya, kok. Dia memang suka menggambar anak-anak cewek di sekolah."

"Hn. Terserah."

"Sasuke-_kun_! Sasuke-_kun, matte_!"

"Sakura?" suara berat Kiba mengagetkan gadis berambut _bubble gum_ sebahu itu. Ia mengusap-usap pipinya, memebersihkan sisa-sisa airmatanya agar tak terlihat oleh si Inuzuka.

"Hai, Kiba." Sakura tersenyum masam. "Kok belum pulang?"

Kiba menyeringai. _Kesempatan bagus!_, pikirnya. Ia memasang tampang sok prihatin yang dibuat-buat, berjalan mendekati gadis bermata emerald yang masih berdiri di depan ruang kelas 2-1 itu.

"Habis latihan klub," jawab Kiba pelan. "Kau sendiri kenapa? Ada apa dengan Sasuke?"

"_Wakaranai yo_," jawab Sakura seraya menggeleng pelan. "Aku nggak mengerti, tiba-tiba saja dia marah waktu tahu Sai menggambar wajahku dan menyelipkannya pada data ilmiah yang diberikannya padaku semalam."

"Aa, Uchiha memang suka aneh-aneh," gumam Kiba menanggapi cerita Sakura. "Sudahlah lupakan saja. Besok juga sudah baikan lagi."

"Hn, mungkin kau benar."

"_Ne, _beli es krim, yuk?" Kiba menggandeng tangan Sakura dan sedikit menariknya agar mengikuti langkahnya. "Kakakku bilang es krim itu baik buat kondisi psikis yang sedang kacau."

"Ah, Hana-_neesan_?" Sakura menyamakan langkah dengan Kiba, masih membiarkan tangannya digenggam oleh cowok bertaring besar itu. "Dia dokter hewan, 'kan?"

"Iya, Hana-_neechan_ itu dokter hewan," jawab Kiba santai. "Eh, kau mau es krim apa?"

"Vanilla saja."

"Baiklah. Aku tahu tempat beli es krim yang enak dekat sini. Ayo!"

"Em! _Arigatou, ne_."

Hari Kedua

Terdengar koakan gagak di setiap sudut kota Konoha, menandakan hari sudah menjelang senja. Awan-awan kemerahan berarak, beberapa burung beterbangan kembali ke sarang mereka di pepohonan. Matahari sudah siap kembali ke peraduannya di balik horizon langit.

SMA Konoha terlihat sudah sepi. Terlihat beberapa anak klub sepak bola yang baru saja selesai berlatih berhamburan keluar dari gedung utama, lengkap dengan seragam klub mereka. Tampak pula beberapa anak-anak pengurus OSIS yang berlarian bolak balik gedung sekolah sambil membawa berkas-berkas kesiswaan.

Namun di ruang klub peneliti di lantai 3, masih belum sepenuhnya kosong. Terlihat tiga orang siswa berkacamata sedang membereskan beberapa peralatan penelitian yang baru saja mereka kerjakan.

"Haruno, kami duluan, ya."

"Ah, tentu saja, Ichinose, Amano-_kun_," Sakura berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya sekilas pada teman satu klubnya itu. "Hati-hati, yaa."

Sakura kembali berkutat dengan beberapa peralatan yang masih berserakan. Ia merapikan beberapa gelas kimia, dan meletakkan segelas larutan berwarna ungu pekat ke dalam lemari pendingin di ruangan itu. Ia menghela napas lega, melepaskan kacamata ovalnya. Ia sedikit memijat-mijat daerah T-nya, lalu membuka baju labnya yang sedikit kotor.

"Baru selesai, professor?" Inuzuka Kiba bersandar pada daun pintu ruangan itu, kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya. "Sepertinya sibuk sekali."

"Ah, Kiba. Kau datang lagi." Sakura berkata sambil merapikan isi ranselnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Kiba melangkah masuk—mendekati gadis berjidat lebar itu.

"Baik. Kau tahu sendiri, 'kan."

Sakura masih tidak memperhatikan Kiba yang terus melangkah mendekatinya. Cowok itu sedikit kesal karena tidak dipedulikannya sedikit saja. Meliriknya sekilas pun tidak.

TEP

"Eh?"

Sakura tersentak kaget saat Kiba meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya pada tembok di sebelah kanan-kiri kepala pinknya—memojokkan gadis itu. Mata Kiba berkilat tajam. Taringnya sedikit terekspos. Wajah mereka sekarang begitu dekat, kurang dari dua puluh senti.

"Kiba? Kau mau apa?" Sakura hanya terdiam. Ia mengernyit menatap Kiba—heran.

"Apa, yaa~" Kiba memiringkan wajahnya, hendak mengecup bibir gadis bermarga Haruno itu.

5 cm…

.

3 cm…

.

1 cm…

.

"_SHANNAROOOOOOOOOO~~_!"

**BHUAAAAAKKK**

Sebuah hantaman keras dari kepalan tangan kanan nona Haruno Sakura mendarat dengan mulus pada pipi kiri Inuzuka Kiba—membuatnya terpental melewati pintu ruang klub peniliti dan mendarat pada tembok di seberang koridor ruangan itu, mengakibatkan retak yang cukup parah pada dinding bercat putih itu.

"Heh! Awas saja kau lakukan itu lagi!" dan Sakura melenggang pergi meninggalkan Kiba yang terkapar tak berdaya di tempatnya mendarat tadi. Wajahnya penuh lebam keunguan dan darah yang mengalir pada sudut bibirnya.

Target : **Haruno Sakura** CORET

Catatan : terlalu 'berbahaya!'

* * *

.

.

.

"Woof! Woof!"

"Diam, Akamaru—akh!" Kiba mengaduh ketika luka-lukanya diobati oleh kakak perempuannya, Hana.

"_Nee-chan_! Pelan-pelan! Sakit, tahu!"

"Hm, memangnya ini salah siapa?" Hana melirik adik laki-lakinya itu sekilas, lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya. "Tahan sedikit lagi, memang agak perih."

"Aduh!"

"Woof! Woof!"

"Iya, Akamaru. Aku tahu, kau benar." Kiba memalingkan wajahnya, tidak ingin menatap Akamaru yang akhir-akhir ini selalu bertingkah seolah menyalahkan semua tindakannya.

"Memangnya kau ngapain aja, sih?" Tanya Hana penasaran dengan luka mengerikan pada wajah Kiba. "Kau berantem dengan siapa?"

"Nggak berantem, kok."

"Woof!"

"Lalu?"

"Ditonjok. Sakura."

BLETAK

"Aduh—_Nee-chan_! Apaan, sih?" Kiba memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja digetok oleh kakaknya sendiri, padahal luka di wajahnya belum sembuh. "Sakit, tahu."

"Seorang gadis nggak akan memukul cowok tanpa alasan," kata Hana tegas.

"Tapi ini Sakura! Dia itu cewek bertenaga monster!"

"Woof! Woof!"

"_Wakatta yo_, Akamaru," ucap Kiba sewot. "Sudahlah, aku nggak ingin membahasnya sekarang. _Nee-chan_ keluar sana, aku mau istirahat."

"Eh? Apa-apaan itu, mengusir orang yang sudah mengobatimu?"

"Iya iya, _doumo arigatou gozaimashita_~" Kiba mendorong Hana keluar dari kamarnya yang beraroma kayu itu dan kembali merangkak ke atas _singlebed_-nya.

"Woof!"

"Nggak, Akamaru. Aku belum menyerah." Kiba membaringkan badannya, menatap langit-langit kamarnya. "Masih tinggal Tenten-_senpai_, kok."

"Woof, woof."

"Kau nggak usah cemas, deh. Dia memang sudah punya pacar, tapi siapa tahu kali ini aku beruntung." Kiba menarik selimutnya hingga sebatas dagu dan mematikan lampu tidurnya. "Hn. _Oyasumi._"

"Woof."

.

.

.

"_Konnichiwa~_!"

"_Konnichiwa_… Hei kau dengar nggak berita heboh siang ini?"

"Apaan?"

"Ketua OSIS berantem sama anak kelas 2!"

"Eh, serius?"

"He'eh! Karin dari klub jurnalistik yang langsung cetak beritanya, baru saja."

"Neji-_senpai_? Masa sih? Dia 'kan bukan tipe yang seperti itu."

"Aku nggak percaya!"

"He-hei, kau mau ke mana?"

"Itu tuh! Di taman belakang—ketua OSIS berantem!"

"Eh? _Hounto ka_?"

"Siapa? Siapa? Berantem sama siapa?"

"Anak kelas 2-5, kalo nggak salah."

"Inuzuka! Anak yang namanya Inuzuka Kiba itu!"

"Waa…"

SMA Konoha dihebohkan oleh berita _hot_ yang diterbitkan Karin dari klub jurnalistik siang ini. '_Ketua OSIS vs Dog Freak'_—begitulah judul yang tercetak dengan huruf capital merah pada selabran yang tertempel di setiap mading sekolah elit itu. Dan benar saja, saat ini, jam makan siang, tampak muribd-murid berkumpul di taman belakang sekolah—mengerumuni suatu acara yang tidak seharusnya dilakukan siswa ketika masih dalam lingkungan sekolah.

Hyuuga Neji mengepalkan tangannya, melayangkan tinjuannya pada tubuh Inuzuka Kiba untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kiba jatuh tersungkur. Sudut bibirnya yang baru beberapa hari lalu diobati oleh Hana, kini kembali mengeluarkan darah segar. Napas cowok bermarga Inuzuka itu menderu tak terkontrol. Ia berusaha bangkit, bertopang pada lututnya yang bergetar menahan sakit.

"_Nii-san_ hentikan!" suara Hinata melengking di anatara ramainya celotehan murid-murid di tempat itu. Ia baru saja datang bersama Naruto, menggenggam tangan cowok mirip bule itu sangat erat. "Kiba-_kun_ bisa terluka parah!"

"Woi, Neji-_senpai_!" Naruto berlari masuk, menengahi antara Neji dan Kiba. "Apa-apaan kau ini?"

"Tanya saja pada temanmu itu," jawab Neji dingin. "Supaya dia belajar sopan santun dan tata krama yang benar terhadap senior."

"Cih, bilang cemburu saja susah." Kiba tersenyum mengejek, menatap Neji lekat-lekat.

"Jaga bicaramu," lanjut Neji dengan nada dingin yang mengerikan.

"_Nii-san_!"

"Diam, Hinata."

"Hah, apa? Memangnya seperti ini ketua OSIS yang selalu dibangga-banggakan itu, hah?" Kiba bangkit dengan susah payah, menahan nyeri yang luar biasa di sekujur tubuhnya. "Apa itu kharisma yang kau banggakan? Cuih!"

"Kau—"

"Neji-_senpai_!" Naruto tepat waktu menghentikan Neji yang hendak kembali menyerang Kiba. Ia menahan Neji dari depan dan sedikit mendorongnya mundur.

"Apa? Kau mau memukulku lagi? Lakukan saja!"

"Kiba hentikan!"

"Kau diam saja Naruto!"

"Minggir, Naruto!" Neji berhasil mendorong Naruto ke samping hingga ia terhuyung dan nyaris jatuh jika tidak ditangkap dan dibantu berdiri oleh Hinata.

"Heyaaaaaaa~~!"

**BHUAAAKK**

Kiba melayangkan tinjunya tepat mengenai pipi kiri Neji, membuat sang ketua OSIS mundur beberapa langkah.

"Cih, cuma segitu saja yang kau bisa?" ejek Neji.

"Apa? Kau—"

"Woof!"

Belum sempat Kiba melancarkan kembali serangannya, Akamaru melompat dari balik semak-semak—menerkam Neji. Sedangkan Neji yang terkejut akibat serangan mendadak Akamaru hanya tersentak kaget dan meringis kesakitan ketika anjing itu mengginggiti lengan dan bahunya, serta merobek seragamnya.

"Akamaru!" seru Kiba kaget bercampur senang melihat sahabatnya itu datang untuk membelanya. Tapi detik berikutnya ia berdecak marah melihat tindakan yang dilakukan Akamaru pada sang ketua OSIS.

_._

_._

"_Kiba, kau mau punya teman?"_

"_Teman?"_

"_Anak anjing, sayang."_

_._

_._

"Akamaru…"

.

.

"_Waa… anak anjing!"_

"_Mulai sekarang, jadilah teman yang baik, yaa."_

"_Kaa-san, siapa namanya?"_

"_Hmm… Kiba mau beri napa siapa?"_

"_Apa yaa… menurut kaa-san apa?"_

"_Kiba saja yang beri nama, ne…"_

"_Akamaru?"_

"_Auk auk!"_

"_Kaa-san, dia menyahut!"_

_._

_._

"Akamaru… Hentikan…"

.

.

"_Ne, Akamaru…"_

"_Auk!"_

"_Mulai sekarang kita berteman, yaa…"_

_._

_._

"Hentikan…"

.

.

"_Akamaru awas!"_

_PRAAANG_

"_Auk!"_

"_Yahh… kita mecahin vas bunga kesayangan Nee-chan…"_

"_Auk! Auk!"_

"_Kau benar! Ayo kabuuuurrr~!"_

_._

_._

"Hentikan… Akamaru…"

.

.

"_Auk! Auk!"_

"_Mandi, Akamaru… Kalau nggak, nanti kaa-san bakal marah."_

_._

_._

"Akamaru…"

.

.

**Apakah suaraku tidak dapat sampai padamu****…?**

.

.

"Woof!" Akamaru tidak mau berhenti dan terus menyerang Neji.

.

.

"_Gawat Akamaru! Kau ngompol, ya!"_

"_Auk!"_

"_Aduh, yasudah kita sembunyikan saja coverbed-nya."_

"_Auk! Auk!"_

_._

_._

**Akamaru****… Kau…**

.

.

"_Ayo makan, Akamaru. Kata nee-chan biar kau cepat sembuh."_

"_Auk!"_

"_Iya, iya, aku juga bakal makan."_

"_Auk! Auk!"_

"_Baiklah kita habiskan sama-sama, ya."_

_._

_._

…**kenapa?**

.

.

"Neji!" Tenten menjerit ngeri. Ia berlari ke arah Akamaru, mencoba menyingkirkan anjing putih itu dari kekasihnya. Namun usahanya gagal karena Akamaru malah mencakar lengan Tenten.

.

.

**A****kamaru… **

.

.

.

**Semuanya****… gara-gara aku, ya?**

.

.

.

**Aku memang kekanakan, aku nggak ingin jadi dewasa****…**

**.**

**.**

**A****ku masih ingin bermain-main, iya 'kan—**

**.**

**.**

—**Akamaru? Kau juga, 'kan?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Akamaru…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**K****au juga merasa kesepian, 'kan?**

**.**

**.**

**K****au juga merasa bosan, 'kan?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"… _jadi orang dewasa itu membosankan! Benar 'kan, Akamaru?"_

"_Auk! Auk!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**K****ita akan terus bermain sampai puas…**

**.**

**.**

…**iya, 'kan?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Anak-anak! Ada apa ini? Bubar semua!"

Terdengar suara tegas seorang wanita dari balik kerumunan para murid. Mendadak semuanya terdiam, bahkan Akamaru pun menghentikan aksinya.

"Kau!" Senju Tsunade, kepala sekolah SMA Konoha, menunjuk Akamaru dengan jari telunjuknya yang lentik. "Menyingkir dari muridku!"

Akamaru langsung menyingkir dari atas tubuh Neji yang sudah terlihat sangat kacau. Tsunade tersentak kaget melihat kedaan Neji yang begitu parah—luka cakar dan gigitan dimana-mana, serta seragamnya yang sudah tak berbentuk. Wanita berparas cantik itu menghela napas berat. Saraf-saraf di pelipisnya berdenyut. Ia sangat marah atas tindakan sembrono kedua muridnya itu.

"Shizune!" panggilnya tegas.

"_Hai_, Tsunade-_sama_." Seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek mendekati sang kepala sekolah.

"Bawa Hyuuga Neji ke UKS dan beri dia pertolongan pertama," perintah Tsunade pada wanita bermata _onyx _itu. "Terlalu banyak luka gigitan."

"_Wakatta, _Tsunade-_sama_." Shizune mengangguk dan membungkukkan badannya pada Tsunade yang membelakanginya. Ia kemudian membantu Neji berdiri dan menopangnya berjalan menuju UKS. "Ayo, Tenten. Kau juga."

"Baik, _Sensei_." Tenten mengangguk dan mengikuti mereka ke UKS.

"Inuzuka Kiba!"

"_H-hai, _Tsunade-_sama_," jawab Kiba sambil menundukkan kepalanya, cemberut.

"Kau dan Hyuuga Neji tidak akan lepas dari hukuman," kata Tsunade tegas. "Kalian akan dapat hukuman yang sama segera setelah Neji sembuh total. _Wakarimasu ka_?"

"_Hai, wakarimasu_."

"Hahh…" sekali lagi, Tsunage menghela napas panjang. Tidak habis pikir dengan kejadian langka seperti ini. "Iruka."

"_Hai, _Tsunade-_sama_." Umino Iruka melangkah maju mendekati wanita 51 tahun itu.

"Sisanya kuserahkan padamu," lanjutnya sambil membalikkan badannya dan melangkah kemabali ke arah gedung utama. "Anak-anak, kembali ke kelas kalian."

Terdengar suara gemuruh dari murid-murid yang kembali ke kelas mereka, semuanya bubar dari tempat itu, dan hanya bersisa Kiba, Akamaru, dan Iruka.

"Kiba..."

"Maaf, _Sensei,_" ucap Kiba lirih. Ia jatuh terduduk, membiarkan tubuhnya rileks sebentar. "Aku..."

"Setiap orang memiliki kesalahan dalam hidup," potong Iruka. "Dan mereka berkewajiban untuk mengambil pelajaran dari itu semua, dan menjadi lebih baik ke depannya."

.

.

"_Kiba! Kau ngompol?"_

"_Ma-maaf, Kaa-san..."_

"_Auk!"_

"_Lalu kenapa coverbed-nya disembunyikan di kamar Hana-nee?"_

"_S-soalnya takut ketahuan kaa-san..."_

"_Auk auk."_

"_Baka! Penciuman kaa-san lebih tajam dari Akamaru, tahu."_

"_Gomen, ne."_

"_Kau dan Akamaru dihukum!"_

.

.

"_Sensei_..." Kiba mendongak, menatap Iruka dengan pandangan kosong. "_Arigatou, Sensei_..."

"Hn, pergilah ke UKS dan obati lukamu. Dan kau kuizinkan pulang lebih awal." Iruka tersenyum sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Kiba dan Akamaru di tempat itu.

Hening.

Akamaru berjalan pelan mendekati Kiba yang masih terduduk menatap kosong ke depan. Ia menjilati Kiba sampai cowok itu sadar dari lamunannya dan menoleh pada anjing putih itu.

"Hei, kawan," ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan mengelus-elus kepala Akamaru. "Kau bodoh, ya?"

"Woof."

"_Ne,_ kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa padamu, aku yang repot. Kau mau dapat hukuman dari Tsunade-_sama_?" Kiba diam sejenak, mengelus-elus punggung berbulu Akamarau. "Dari dulu, bahkan sampai sekarang pun, kau selalu begitu. Mengekoriku kemanapun aku pergi. Kau nggak bisa ya, diam dan menurut saja? Dasar..."

"Woof, woof."

"Apa? Iya, aku juga sama nakalnya sepertimu."

"Woof."

"Aku tahu aku sudah nggak keren lagi dengan tampang begini. Tapi yaa, mau bagaimana lagi. Aku juga 'kan nggak tahu kalau Neji-_senpai_ bakal semarah itu."

"Woof! Woof!" Akamaru menjilati Kiba sekali lagi.

"Iya. Reputasiku jadi jelek begini."

"Woof!"

"Hn, rasanya memang nggak mungkin dapat pacar, ya."

"Woof, woof!"

Kiba tersenyum dan memeluk anjing putih itu. Ia mengelus-elus punggung dan kepalanya, sedangkan Akamaru hanya menjilati lengan Kiba yang melingkar di tubuhnya.

"Ahahaha... tentu saja kau nggak pernah mau nurut..."

.

.

_**Ne, **_**Akamaru...**

**.**

**.**

**Aku nggak butuh kekasih, atau apa pun yang tertulis dalam buku aneh yang diberikan Sai...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Arigatou gazaimashita... ne...**_**?**

**.**

**.**

**...karena sejak dulu...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"... Soalnya kau 'kan bukan piaraanku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...bahkan sampai sekarang pun...**

**.**

**.**

**... selalu ada di sisiku...**

**.**

**.**

**... menemani setiap langkah dan helaan napasku...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Woof! Woof!"

"Ahahahaha... iya, iya..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kau kesepian, ya?**

**.**

**.**

**Kau kesepian, 'kan? Waktu aku bilang ingin mencari pacar...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Gomen-nasai, ne**_**?**

**.**

**.**

"Karena kita..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maukah kau memaafkan sahabatmu yang bodoh ini—**

**.**

**.**

—**Akamaru?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"... adalah teman sejati."

"Woof!"

.

.

.

**おしまいだよ****!**

**[It's The End!]

* * *

**

**Author's Note :**

**Ahahahahahahhaa... muhahahhahahahaha... *ketawa setan* xD**

**Fic Sakura Saku Machi Monogatari belom kelar eh malah bikin fic baru. (==") tenaaang, ini Cuma ONESHOT kok! Habisnya... waktu nyari inspirasi buat lanjutin SSMM gak dapet dapet. Malah tiba-tiba ada ide buat koleksi NARUTO : The Series yang tokoh Kiba! Dapetnya pas lagi di kamar mandi lhoo... xD rei kagak elit yaa. Ahahahha... ****ごめんなさい、ね！ ****Tapi rei janji SSMM bakal update kok ! ditunggu yaa (^,^)/ (kayak ada yang minat aja ==")**

**Nah, sedikit cuap-cuap tentang fic kali ini. Kiba as the main chara! Temanya friendship ^^ kenapa mesti Kiba dan Akamaru? Soalnya menurut rei, ikatan persahabatan yang kuat itu bukan friendship Naruto dan Sasuke, tapi antara Kiba dan Akamaru. Buat rei, mereka bukan piaraan dan majikan, tapi sepasang sahabat sejati! xD **

**Seperti NARUTO : The Series yang lain, fic ini juga diambil dari fanart rei dengan judul dan main chara yang sama ^^ Sebenarnya di fanart itu settingnya canon. Cuma setelah rei pikir-pikir lagi kalo di canon, Akamaru pasti bisa ngomong sama Kiba. Sedangkan rei di sini maunya bikin dari sudutnya Kiba aja, dan sekedar 'woof' 'woof' gak jelas dari Akamaru. Daaaann nggak, fic ini nggak ada hubungannya sama fic NARUTO The Series : ****あたし****!, yang main chara-nya Tenten! Beda, beda. xD**

**Wahh... cuap-cuap author panjang juga...**

**Okeh, maaf ya kalo ada typo dan kejelekan di mana-mana... Rei masih belajar, dan mohon bimbingannya dari para senpai sekalian. Kritik, saran, dan bacotan dalam bentuk apapun selalu rei tunggu di kolom reviews, lhoo... FLAME? Boleh, asal RASIONAL lho ya! xD tapi nggak ngefek sih..**

**よし～****! Akhir kata, mohon ****review ****nya, **_**PLEASE**_**?**

**Salam,**

**Al-Shira Aohoshi**

**a.k.a. Andromeda no Rei**


End file.
